Different Mates (2nd Publish)
by LSA Princess Of EXO Planet
Summary: Baekhyun adalah Kaca, Microphone dan Eyeliner / Chanyeol adalah Buku , Perpustakaan dan Olimpiade / Baekhyun tidak menyuai apa yang Chanyeol suka / Sayangnya , mereka berada di Kamar Asrama yang sama . . . / EXO YAOI Fic with Official Pair - ChanBaek ft Other Member/ School-Life /Maaaf yang kemaren ada kesalahan :'( :'(
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

Remaja itu hanya menatap 3 koper asing disebelah salah satu ranjang asramanya dalam diam. Siswatingkat 2 Genie High School itu berfikir dalam diam. Dia kembali keluar kamar dan melihat dengan teliti nomor kamar itu

33

"Ini kamarku..." gumamnya lirih lalu kembali kedalam. Dia meneliti ranjang disebelahnya yang memang tak terisi sejak dia berada disini. Dia mencoba menengok kekamar mandi, dia terkejut saat melihat handuk berwarna putih dengan garis hitam di ujungnya tergantung disamping handuk putih polosnya. Dia masuk kedalam dan melihat botol sabun warna abu-abu disebelah botol sabun pinknya. Namja itu bergegas keluar saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Hai... Aku teman sekamarmu sekarang..."

.

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki tinggi dengan kacamata berframe hitam melangkah santai dikoridor Genie SHS. Sesekali dia melempar senyum pada beberapa siswa-siswi yang berpapasan atau menatapnya.

"Park-ssi..."

Seseorang dibelakangnya memanggil, Namja itu berbalik dan langsung membungkuk sopan.

"Selamat Pagi, Kwon-sonsae... Saya baru saja akan menuju ruangan anda."

Kwon Boa. Guru Kesiswaan itu tersenyum hangat. Lalu berjalan bersama dengan Namja tadi.

"Kau berangkat pagi sekali Park-ssi. Apa kamar asrama mu tak nyaman sehingga kau bangun sangat awal?"

"Ah! Tidak. Kamar itu nyaman. Lagipula nomor kamarnya mudah diingat." Jelas Namja itu sambil tersenyum manis. Boa mengangguk paham,

"Lalu bagaimana dengan roomate mu?"

Namja Park itu sedikit kikuk, mengarahkan pandangannya lurus kedepan- tak lagi menatap sang guru

"Kenapa Park-ssi? Dia membuatmu tak nyaman?"

Namja itu mengibaskan tangannya panik,

"Bu-Bukan... ha-hanya saja... Yaaa... saya butuh sedikit waktu beradaptasi..." jawabnya

Boa menepuk bahunya lalu berbelok memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Namdaj tinggi itu hanya mengekor Boa dalam diam,

Boa mencari beberapa berkas di mejanya lalu menyerahkan sebuah map warna biru muda ke anak muda itu.

"Kelasmu dimulai 30 menit lagi. Kelas 2-A."

"Ne, Terima kasih banyak."

"Ermm, Park-ssi... Ikut aku sebentar." Ucap Boa

"Kemana Sonsae?"

"Ruang Guru. Kau harus berkenalan dengan guru kelasmu. Bukankah kemarin kau belum bertemu?"

Namja itu mengangguk dan mengikuti Boa dengan patuh, dia menundukkan kepala dalam saat sudah mulai memasuki Ruang Guru.

"Pagi, Choi Si Won-ssi..."

Boa menyapa seorang guru lelaki tampan yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa buku mengajar. Guru itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis,

"Ah! Boa-ssi... Selamat Pagi, ada apa pagi-pagi sekali ?" tanya nya

Boa menunjuk anak lelaki dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum ,

"Dia putra barumu Tuan Choi."

.

.

.

"AKU BOSAN !"

Namja bersuraiDark red itu meletakkan kepalanya di meja sambil sesekali mengumpat pelan.

"Baek, dengarkan aku." Namja bermata bulat disampingnya memegang bahunya lalu berkata

"Lebih baik kerjakan tugasmu daripada kau harus dihukum di minggu kedua semester baru."

"Aku bosan Kyung~ ~ ~" rengeknya

"Pertemukan aku dengan hal bernama BOSAN itu agar aku bisamemukulnya, memakinya, lalu mencincang dan menggorengnya karena membuatmu jadi PE-MA-LAS! Kerjakan sekarang ! kelas dimulai 15 menit lagi. Kau tahu? Shim Sonsae tak akan memberikan keringanan hukuman sekalipun kau beraegyo didepannya. KERJAKAN SEKARANG!"

"Kyu-"

"TANPA PROTES!"

Namja bertag name BYUN BAEKHYUN itu merengut dan mengambil buku catatan Matematika dari dalam tas dengan slowmotion.

"Kyung Soo... Kau benar-benar tega pada Diva kita... hhahahaha"

Namja bertas coklat duduk didepan Kyung Soo dan Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Kim Chen~ apa kau sudah meyelesaikan tugasmu?" tanya Kyung Soo sambil memasang ekspresi 'kalian-itu-sebenarnya-sama-saja'

"HAHAHAHA! TENTU SAJA SUDAH !" Chen mengeluarkan catatannya dan menunjukkan tugasnya yang sudah terjawab lengkap pada Kyung Soo lalu menepuk dada bangga.

Detik selanjutnya Kyung Soo berusaha menjauhkan buku itu dari Baekhyun yang merengek ingin menconteknya. Kyung Soo harus memberikan 'ceramah' paginya pada teman masa kecilnya itu sambil disertai beberapa pukulan kecil dikepala duduk dibangkunya sambil tertawa melihat 2 orang itu. Namun semua terhenti saat 2 orang dengan tinggi hampir sama memasuki kelas itu.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak !"

"Selamat Pagi Pak!"

Guru tampan nan tinggi itu meletakkan beberapa buku diktat tebalnya dimeja lalu berganti mempersilahkan Namja yang tadi datang bersamanya untuk bicara,

"Bukankah masih ada 15 menit?" suara Baekhyun menginterupsi Namja tinggi itu.

"BYUN SSI!"

"Mwo-mfftt"

"Maaf," Kyung Soo menekan kepala Baekhyun agar menunduk meminta maaf pada Sonsae mereka.

"Jja! Silahkan Park-ssi..."

"Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal semuanya ^^"

.

.

.

Shim Sonsaenim meninggalkan kelas dengan sebuah tugas baru berjumlah 20 nomor untuk siswa kelas itu. Semua mengeluh dan memohon ke guru tampan itu itu untuk mengurangainya. Namun,

"Tidak! Kerjakan dan aku akan memintanya saat jam pelajaran selesai. Tak mengumpulkannya, itu berarti soal dengan jumlah 5 kali lipat dengan tingkat kesulitan diatas soal ini sebagai tugas rumah. Aku memasukan ini sebagai nilai tugas"

Semua mengeluh, guru itu menambahkan,

"Kim Jong Dae, bertukar tempatlah dengan Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun langsung memprotes dan detik setelahnya bungkam saat sang guru menatapnya tajam,

"Kau tahu? Park Chanyeol adalah Namja yang memenangkan Olimpiade Matematika tingkat Nasional di Sekolah lamanya. Jadi aku harap kau bisa belajar darinya."

"Aku tak pernah mendengar namanya di berita manapun. Jika tingkat nasional seharusnya dia sudah seterkenal SNSD di negara ini."

"BYUN SSI !"

Plokk!

"Mianhamnida Sonsae. Biar saya yang mengurus Baekhyun." Kyung Soo membungkuk pada Shim Sonsae. Guru itu menghela nafas dan mengangguk lalu keluar kelas.

"Baek, cepat pindah tempat dudukmu!" Kyung Soo menunjuk kursi dihadapannya dengan sadis pada Baekhyun. Anak lelaki itu mengeluarkan jurus puppy nya ke Kyung Soo yang sudah dipastikan kebal.

"Kyungie~ ~"

"No! CEPAT BAEK! KAU MAU MENGERJAKAN 100 SOAL HAH?!"

"Tap-"

"TAK ADA TAPI-TAPI AN!"

"Kyu-"

"PINDAH LALU KERJAKAN SOALNYA ATAU KUBUANG EYELINERMU ?!"

BRAKK

SRAAKK

Chanyeol yang duduk dibarisan paling depan tersenyum kecil saat Baekhyun terburu-buru menduduki kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Chenatau Kim Jong Dae tepat disampingnya.

"ugh!" Namja yang lebih pendek mengusak dahinya kesal. Sepertinya soal ini sangat menyulitkannya...

"Kyung~ ini susah~"

"sshttt! Diamlah Baek!" Chen yang sedang mendengarkan penjelasan Kyung Soo menghardik Baekhyun agar tak mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, Soal mana yang kau tak bisa?"

DEG!

.

.

.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" Kantin sekolah yang memang sudah berisik itu bertambah berisik saat anak lelaki bersurai orange pucat tertawa menggelegar.

"LUHANN! DIAM!"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"LU !"

Kyung Soo turun tangan dengan mengangkat sebotol minuman dan mengetukkannya kekepala Namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Luhan' tadi.

"Aduh! Kyung~"

"hyung! Jangan tertawa terlalu keras!"

"Habisnya! Bayangkan wajah Baekhyun saat itu ! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sekalipun kau sudah mengerjakan, kau tetap dapat hukuman Baek~"

"Ugh! GURU MENYEBALKAN !"

"Hai! Hai! Ada apa ini?"

Seorang Namja manis berdimple duduk disebelah Luhan,

"Oh! Lay Hyung~ tolong aku~~"

"Apa Baek?"

"Baekhyun dihukum mengerjakan 100 soal matematika Lay-ah!" jelas Luhan sambil mengambil beberapa kentang goreng Namja bernama Lay itu. Sementara yang diberitahu menganggukan kepala paham.

"Bab apa Baek-ah?"

"ugh?! Errmmm... Kyung apa itu namanya?!"

PLOKK!

Luhan, Lay serta Kyung Soo bersamaan menepuk dahi mendengar Baekhyun. Sebenarnya apa selain menyanyi, menghafal nada-nada lagu, tak ada yang Namja ini bisa pikirkan?

"BAEK!" Kyung Soo mengerang sambil merutuki Namja disampingnya ini

"Baekhyun-ah, kau memang Diva kami. Tapi itu tak berarti kau bisa lepas dari pelajaran akademik. Kau juga harus belajar yang lain Baek~" Lay berusaha menasehati Baekhyun pelan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa Lay-hyung~"

"ITU KARENA KAU TAK MAU SERIUS BAEK!"

"Kyung~ tenanglah~" Luhan mengelus bahu adik tingkatnya itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Lay kembali menatap Baekhyun serius,

"Sains?" tanya Lay

Kyung Soo menggeleng,

"Bahasa?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Kyung Soo

"emm, olahraga?"

Luhan kini yang menggeleng,

"Eksak? Matematika dan sejenisnya?"

"NOL!" Kyung Soo menjawab sadis. Membuat Baekhyun semakin mengkerut.

"Aku terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan seni suara hyung~" cicitnya

"Kau ingin jadi penyanyi begitu?" tanya Luhan

Lay menghela nafas, menyentuh tangan Baekhyun diatas meja

"Baek~ aku takut kau tak naik kelas nanti."

JEDEERRRRRRR!

"HUAAAA ! TT^TT"

"Kau tak bisa selamanya bergantung padaku Baek~" tambah Kyung Soo

"HHHUUAAAAAA ! TToTT"

Lay dan Luhan kalang kabut mendapati Namja itu menangis semakin keras,

"Ugh!" Kyung soo mendelik malas, lalu

PLOKK!

Tangannya mendarat tepat diatas kepala Baekhyun,

"KYUNGGIEEE!"

"HAB-"

"Maa-maaf... Permisi..."

Semua menoleh ke seseorang yang baru saja datang ke meja mereka,

"Oh! Chanyeol... Ada apa?" tanya Kyung Soo

"Emm, ini..." Chanyeol menyerahkan selembar kertas ke Baekhyun.

"Karena tadi kau berhasil setidaknya menjawab sepuluh soal dengan benar, Shim sonsae meringankan hukumannya. Kau hanya diminta mengerjakan 60 soal. Nanti saat pulang kau diminta ke Ruangannya untuk mengambil soal itu." Jelas Chanyeol

"Huh! Hanya berkurang 40 soal! T^T"

"BAEKHYUN !"

Kyung Soo kembali mengaum sambil menjitak Baekhyun.

"Bagaimanapun juga 60 soal itu lebih sedikit daripada 100 soal Baek~" ucap Lay

"Oh ya, dan satulagi tadi Shim Sonsae melarangmu meminta bantuan pada kakak kelas bernama... ermmm...Zha- Jang-" Chanyeol memandang langit-langit kantin

"Zhang Yi Xing..." sela Luhan

"Ah! Betul ! Lalu juga pada Kim-Kim..."

"Kim Jun Myeon..." tambah Luhan lagi

"Ah! Ne, maaf, aku tak begitu hafal."

Lay tersenyum, lalu meminta Chanyeol duduk disampingnya...

"YA ! YA ! HYUNGG!" Baekhyun mehrong yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar Lay

"Kau siswa baru itu?"

"Ne, Namaku Park Chanyeol. Salam Kenal."

"Aku Xi Luhan."

"Aku Zhang Yi Xing. Kau bisa memanggilku Lay. Kami berdua ada ditingkat 3."

"Oh! Mianhamnida Sunbaenim. Aku tidak tahu."

Luhan tertawa renyah lalu mengibaskan tangan sambil bergumam 'tak apa' pada Chanyeol.

"Kau roomate Baekhyun kan?" tanya Lay serius

Chanyeol mengangguk, matanya seakan bicara 'apa-ada-yang-salah?'

"NAHH! Karena kalian satu kamar..." tambah Luhan sambil melirik Baekhyun sadis

"HHUUUEEEE ! HYUNGG ! JEBALL! !" Baekhyun kembali merengek memelas pada 2 hyungnya itu.

"Kami minta tolong padamu Chanyeol-ah..." ucap Lay serius pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol menatap tak mengerti Lay dan Luhan.

"Tolong jadilah tutor Baekhyun."

JDEEERRR!

"AAAAAAA !"

.

.

.

TBC!

A/N :

HUAAAAAAA ~ ~ ~ Maaf yaa ~ ~ yang kemaren ngga bisa dibaca :( :( , kmaren update nya cepet-cepet :(

ini sudah saya perbarui #bow semoga readers-nim suka sama ceritanya #bow

Tlong Review ne ?

Dan buat yang review kemarin, terima kasih sudah mau review :D

For **kenmochi , lollyaiko , dhyamanta1214 , **dan** Paochan Chan **:D

Sekali lagi maaf buat cerita "CODING PHP" yang kemarin :(

#bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

EXO - ChanBaek FanFiction

Author : LSA

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And Other

Pair : ChanBaek

Disc : All is not mine, except this Story.

Warning : **Its YAOI/BoysLove. BoyXBoy. Typos. SchoolLife.**

Rate Fic : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Lenght : Chaptered

'Author-Note'

"Chapter 2 Update :D , moga masih suka sama Ceritanya dan juga Semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan :D Happy Reading ~ "

***IF ANY SIMILARITY TO OR IDENTIFICATION WITH THE STORYPLOT OR IDEA AND ANY WORDS OF ANYTHING IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL AND UNINTENTIONAL. NO PLAGIAT, FLAME OR EVEN BASH ! DONT LIKE DONT READ, JUST OUT!***

* * *

><p>Sore ini harusnya dia berada di Ruang Latihan menyanyinya seperti biasa, namun...<p>

"Kau masih tak mengerti?"

Yang lebih pendek menggeleng sambil memegang pensilnya erat, ia memicing kearah buku berisi penuh angka yang seakan menertawainya itu.

**PLAK!**

Yang lebih tinggi menepuk dahi keras, ini sudah hampir 2 jam dan anak yang lebih pendek itu belum bisa juga.

"Apa yang tak kau mengerti dari bab ini, Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran,

"errmm... berjanjilah jangan marah..." Baekhyun menyahut lirih, Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Se-semua..." Baekhyun menunduk memainkan pensilnya, ia malu mengatakan itu

**PLOK!**

Chanyeol yakin besok pagi bekas merah didahinya ini belum hilang . . .

.

.

.

"Semoga Chanyeol diberkahi kesabaran dan ketabahan lebih oleh Tuhan. Amiinn..." Lay mengakhiri doa ajaibnya dibarengi tatapan bingung beberapa orang disampingnya.

"Lay-ah~ apa maksudmu? Siapa Chanyeol? Kau tak berselingkuh dariku kan?" Namja tampan didepan Lay, bertagname 'KIM JUN MYEON' atau biasa dipanggil Suho menatap kekasihnya merajuk meminta penjelasan.

"Tentu saja tidak hyung~ hanya ... yaaahhh~ biasa..." ucap Lay meletakkan tas MCM nya diatas meja.

"biasa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun kah?" Xiumin, Namja yang duduk sebangku dengan Lay itu menoleh dan menunjukan raut antusias. Lay mengangguk kecil,

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyunie?" Wu Fan, teman sebangku Suho menyambung.

"Dia mendapat hukuman mengerjakan 60 soal matematika dari Shim Sonsae." Lay memainkan gantungan ponselnya yang berbentuk Unicorn sambil merengut,

"Astaga~ anak itu..." Wu Fan menggeleng prihatin.

"Lalu siapa Chanyeol?" tanya Xiumin

"Dia adalah orang yang aku harap bisa membuat Baekhyun menjadi lebih pintar." Ucap Lay sambil menatap semua yang ada disitu dengan senyum lucu nya.

"Siapapun Chanyeol itu. Aku harap dia betah dengan keras kepalanya Baekhyun..." ucap Wu Fan sebelum akhirnya mengajak 3 temannya itu keluar kelas untuk pulang

.

.

.

"Hallo?"Luhan tampak berada didepan gerbang Sekolahnya sembari sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hyung!" Seseorang memanggilnya,

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati 3 anak berbeda tingkat darinya menghampirinya.

"Oh! Hai Kyung, Kai." Luhan melirik sekilas lalu kembali pada ponselnya.

"Hyung~ kenalkan dia teman Kai. Dia anak baru. Na-" Kyung Soo menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri disamping Kai

"Se-sebentar Kyung~ astaga! Eomma ~ ayolah angkat !" Luhan menghentakkan kaki ke tanah gusar, Iphone nya menempel ditelinga kiri

"Lu-" Kyung Soo mencoba memanggilnya lagi,

"iishh! Ada apa sih dengan jaringan telpon di Cina ?! Kenapa bermasalah terus ! Aisshh!" Luhan mengabaikannya, ia tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya,

Kyung Soo dan Kai menghela nafas,

"Emm, lebih baik kita pulang hyung~ tampaknya Luhan hyung sedang sibuk." Sahut Kai pada Kyung Soo. Namja bermata bulat itu mengangguk dan mengajak 2 Namja tinggi disampingnya pergi.

"Kau tak ada latihan menyanyi hyung?" tanya Kai seraya berjalan menuju Asrama

"Ada, tapi aku libur hari ini. Aku tadi menemui Kim Sonsae hanya untuk memintakan ijin Baekhyun untuk tidak mengikuti kelas menyanyi sesering dulu. Nilai Akademiknya turun drastis."

Kai dan temannya, Sehun, mengangguk mengerti...

"Oh ya! Sehunnah kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut Kai bermain ketempatku. Biasanya aku punya cookies atau snack lain. Jangan sungkan denganku :D temannya Kai , temanku juga" Kyung Soo menatap anak bersurai coklat gelap itu sambil tersenyum manis,

"Ne hyung, aku senang punya banyak teman disini. Dulu saat masih di Jepang, temanku sedikit." Ucap Sehun pelan.

Kyung Soo tersenyum, Kai merangkul pundak Namja yang lebih pendek itu lalu berkata

"Selain itu ,selama ada Kyungie, kita juga akan selamat dari kelaparan sehunna~ meskipun ditengah malam :D" Ka menunjukkan cengirannya sambil melirik Kyung Soo yang mendengus,

"Dan juga jangan khawatir. Dia juga punya banyak teman yang menarik. Besok kita kenalan satu-satu, eotte?"tambah Kai,

Sehun mengangguk kecil kemudian bertanya dengan nada canggung,

"ermm, kai... ap-apa kau dan kyung soo-hyung berpacaran?"ia menatap 2 orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan polos,

**Kriikk**

**Krriikkk**

"Ermm a-anu ak-"

"KYUNG SOO !"

Ouh!

Suara itu !

Kyung Soo langsung bersiap...

dan...

**PLOK!**

"UWAAAA KYUNG ! SAKIITTT! TT^TT" Baekhyun memegang puncak kepalanya korban pukulan Kyung Soo.

"BAEKHYUN ! DIAM DISITU !" Suara lain yang lebih berat mengikuti. Semua menoleh, Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik Kyung Soo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan BYUN?!" bisik Kyung Soo sadis.

"HOSH! HOSH ! Kau- kau !" Chanyeol bertumpu dikedua lututnya sambil menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kau tak apa? Ada apa ini?" Kyung Soo mengeluarkan botol air minumnya dan memberikannya ke Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu menerimanya dna meminumnya hingga habis.

"astaga! Baek- kau" Chanyeol menyerahkan botol minum Kyung Soo sembari menunjuk makhluk mungil dibalik namdja bermata bulat itu

"Ada apa hyung? Kau mengenal Namja ini?" Kai bertanya pada Kyung Soo sambil menunjuk Chanyeol bingung.

"Ne, kai-ah... dia anak baru dikelasku. Dia bergabung hari ini."

"Baekhyun~ kita kembali dan belajar lagi ok? Kau bahkan belum mengerjakan setengah dari jumlah semua soalnya Baek~" bujuk Chanyeol

"Shireo !" Baekhyun menjawab dari balik punggung Kyung Soo.

"Chanyeol hyung ?!" suara Sehun menginterupsi, Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati teman lamanya itu.

"SEHUNNA !?" Chanyeol membulatkan mata lucunya,

"HYUNG !"

**GREP !**

Sehun langsung berhambur kepelukan Chanyeol, sementara yang dipeluk hanya membalas sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sehunna?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil membalas pelukan Sehun,

Sehun mengangguk, tetap memeluk Chanyeol.

"Nah ! karena ada adikmu disini. Jadi lepaskan aku ! aku tak mau belajar! Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah kau tahu?!" ucap Baekhyun sengit.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang jadi tutor mu Baekhyunnie?"

Semua menoleh ke arah lain, Namja tinggi dengan surai blonde tersenyum menakutkan. Dibelakangnya ada Lay, Suho, serta Xiumin.

"Sore semua ! ^0^/ " sapa Xiumin ceria

"Sore hyung~" koor Kai, Kyung Soo

"Apa ada yang lari dari jam belajar Chanyeol-ah?!" tanya Lay tajam

"Eh?!" Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata , ia melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh Sehun – meski adik kelasnya itu masih menempatkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol

"HUAAAA ! TT^TT AKU TIDAK MAU BELAJAR DENGAN KRIS HYUUNNNGGG !" Baekhyun kembali menjerit,

"Makanya pilih ! Kris atau Chanyeol ?!" bentak Lay.

"CHANYEOOOOLLL !" Baekhyun refleks memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang, membuat Sehun melepas pelukannya dari Chanyeol. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'dimana-aku-pernah-melihat-yang-seperti-ini'

Chanyeol sendiri hanya mengerjap bingung,

"Baek~ Baekhyun~" panggil Chanyeol

"Hiks! Hiks !" Chanyeol mendengar suara isakan kecil dari balik punggungnya,

"Astaga~ anak itu!" Lay dan Suho sontak menggelengkan kepala, Kris dan Xiumin menghela nafas,

"Hey Baek~" Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati pipi Baekhyun memerah karena menangis. Entah kenapa, Namja Park itu refleks memeluk Baekhyun dan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Shhhtt~ tenang Baek. Kau sudah kelas 2 SMA. Jangan menangis lah~" ucap Chanyeol

"Kalau kau tak mau belajar, aku akan melarangmu ikut Ekstra Vocal." Ucap Suho santai.

**DEG!**

Chanyeol merasa seseorang dipelukannya menegang,

"Dan~ jika nilaimu tetap serendah itu, kau akan kukeluarkan dari Ekstra Vocal." Tambah Kris atau Wu Fan. Chanyeol merasa kepala bersurai Dark red itu menggeleng panik. Isakannya terdengar lagi.

"Huks! Ja-jangan~ hik hiks~"

"Shhtt~ ~" Chanyeol memeluknya erat, entah kenapa

"Hahh~ aku angkat tangan dari ini Baek~" sahut Kyung Soo ringan.

Dikeluaran dari Ekstra Vocal ?

Artinya ia tak bisa belajar menyanyi lagi ?

Artinya ia tak bisa ikut perlombaan ITU ?

Artinya ia tidak bisa . . . memenuhi keinginan ORANG ITU ?

**DEG DEG DEG !**

"AKU BENCI KALIAN !"

**SRAAKK!**

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

Baekhyun berteriak dan mendorong Chanyeol, lalu menjauh dari segerombolan anak itu,

"Ka-kalian~ tidakkah itu ber-berlebihan?" Chanyeol menatap punggung mungil yang menjauh itu sedikit khawatir,

Semua tersenyum-kecuali Sehun- kearah Chanyeol.

"Tak apa, bagaimana jika kalian mampir ke kamar ku?" ajak Suho

"Ak-Aku harus segera kembali mengurus tugas Baek-" Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki kembali ke Asramanya,

"Lupakan dulu, hyung~ . Nanti Hyung akan tahu hasilnya." Kai merangkul Chanyeol yang masih tak mengerti.

"Aku harus menjemput sepupuku. Aku duluan ok? Bye semua ^o^/" Xiumin berlari menjauhi 7 Namja itu. Lay melambaikan tangan ke arah Xiumin,

"Dia harus belajar untuk lebih dewasa Chan ~ Biarkan dulu Baekhyun sendirian untuk berfikir" ucap Lay.

Chanyeol menatap Lay lalu kearah perginya Baekhyun bergantian,

"Err, apa kau yakin hyung ?"

Lay mengangguk, ia mengalihkan pada salah satu anak yang masih asing dimatanya,

"Hallo apa kau siswa baru ? Mau ikut bergabung ?" ucapnya ke Sehun yang dijawab anggukan,

Mereka menuju Asrama Putra 3 , tempat Suho dan Lay serta Kris tinggal.

"Karena ini baru pukul 5 sore, kau harus kembali diatas pukul 10 malam Chanyeol..." ucap Suho

"Tapii hyung~" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat senyum Suho,

Suho menepuk bahu Namja itu lalu meyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja

.

.

.

Sreett...

Chanyeol berusaha sepelan mungkin membuka pintu, tak ingin mengganggu tidur Baekhyun- jika saja Namja mungil itu tidur. Chanyeol mengunci pintu, lalu mengulas senyum kecil saat melihat Baekhyun tertidur di meja belajar. Chanyeol mendekatinya pelan, mencoba mengintip apa yang Namja itu kerjakan. Mata bulat Chanyeol bertambah bulat saat melihat coretan-coretan angka dibuku catatan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencoba membalik beberapa buku tebal disitu,

SRAKK!

Itu semua buku diktat matematika, bahkan ada beberapa yang merupakan miliknya. Baekhyun pasti mengambilnya dari meja belajar Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu merapikan buku-buku itu, dia meraih tubuh Baekhyun, memindahkannya dari kursi ke ranjang Namja mungil itu. Dia berusaha sepelan mungkin, agar Namja itu tak terbangun...

"Ugh! ! Lay hyung bodoh!" Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendengar igauan Baekhyun

"Kyung Soo~ ~ kau ~ugh~ ugh~ jahat~" Chanyeol menahan senyum mendengar igauan Baekhyun,

"Hey! Tiang listrik! Kau pikir kau siapa,?! anak kepala sekolah?! Ouch?!" Chanyeol benar-benar gemas pada Namja mungil itu, ia terkikik

"Apa kau sesuka itu pada menyanyi?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menaikan selimut Baekhyun hingga sebatas dada. Namja bersurai Dark red itu melenguh seperti anak anjing beberapa kali, sebelum memeluk guling disampingnya lalu terlelap. Chanyeol beranjak ke meja belajar Baekhyun. Dia mendapati 15 soal yang telah Baekhyun jawab,

"Akhirnya kau bisa mengerjakannya juga..." Chanyeol mengulum senyum, sejenak dia melirik jam berbentuk bintang didekatnya. Pukul 11.45 malam. Sangat larut, Chanyeol menatap buku Baekhyun dan lembar soal Shim Sonsae bergantian.

"Aku lelah..." gumamnya

.

.

.

Tiittt Tiiittttt Ttiiiiiitttt

Chanyeol mengusak matanya, menatap jendela yang sudah tampak sedikit terang. Jam bintang yang barusan berbunyi itu menunjuk pukul 06.00 pagi. Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya. Beranjak akan memasuki kamar mandi, sebelum...

"Ugh! Gradien 2 garis berpotongan itu -1! Chen bodoh!" igau Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum

"dasar..."

.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau terlambat hingga selama ini Byun-ssi?" Hwang-Sonsae yang merupakan guru Bahasa Inggris Baekhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk arloji silver dipergelangannya yang menunjuk pukul 08.35. Itu artinya Baekhyun terlambat 30 menit lebih.

"A-Anoo...errmm... Sa-saya bangun kesiangan Miss Tiffany." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Roomatemu tak membangunkanmu?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang duduk dibarisan paling depan dengan sadis,

"Tidak! Dia tak membangunkanku sama sekali !"

Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Baekhyun, tetap fokus pada diktat dihadapannya. Baekhyun benar-benar mendongkol. Bagaimana bisa namdja yang baru saja kemarin sore bilang akan membantunya belajar sekarang menjadi tak acuh semacam itu? Menyebalkan ! runtuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia tak selesai mengerjakan hukumannya semalam. Dia sudah sangat badmood. Bagaimana jika berita ini terdengar Suho atau Kris? Habislah dia! Sialan si Park itu !

"BYUN SSI!" Hwang-Sonsae menaikkan nadanya saat mendapati Baekhyun melamun. Baekhyun langsung kembali menatap guru cantik itu dengan senyum innocent andalannya.

"Mianhamnida Sonsae, sa-"

"Terjemahkan cerita di halaman 67 hingga 70 buku diktatmu, dan baca itu dipertemuan besok pagi!"

"MWOYA ?!"

.

.

.

"Baek kenap-"

**SRAKK!**

Baekhyun langsung berdiri, menyambar buku catatan matematikanya, dan keluar kelas – mengabaikan Kyung Soo yang baru saja berusaha bicara padanya. Chen yang disampingnya hanya mengangkat bahu saat Kyung Soo bertanya melalui tatapan matanya.

"Hey~ kalian ingin ke kantin?" Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan 2 namja itu.

"Ah! Ne... Jja!" Chen menjawab sembari berjalan keluar kelas,

"Hey, Chanyeol! Bagaimana tugas Baekhyun semalam?" Kyung Soo membuka percakapan sembari melintasi koridor. Chen hanya menyimak karena tak tahu rencana Suho kemarin.

"Akan bermasalah jika Baekhyun belum selesai." Tambah Kyung Soo

"Saat aku kembali kekamar dia sudah tertidur. Dia baru mengerjakan 15 soal." Jawab Chanyeol.

Kyung Soo menggenggam tangan Chen disampingnya erat,

"Astaga?! Kau serius?!" Kyung Soo menambah kadar bulat dimatanya,

Chanyeol mengangguk, Chen mengelus pundak Kyung Soo prihatin.

Chen menghela nafas,

"Baekhyun itu sedikit kekanakan Yeol, aku harap kau bisa sedikit memakluminya~" ucap salah satu Murid Kebanggan Ekstra Vocal itu pada Chanyeol,

"Hmm, iya ~ tak masalah ~ dan juga aku sebenarnya ingin mendengarkannya menyanyi. Ia sepertinya sangat suka menyanyi – membuatku sangat penasaran dengan nyanyiannya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap 2 temannya itu penasaran,

"Lain kali kau bisa melihatnya di ruang latihan kami ~ datanglah kesana jika kau tak sibuk dengan ensiklopediamu itu :D aku dan Kyung Soo juga ada disana" ucap Chen seraya tersenyum,

Tak lama mereka berhenti karena melihat kantin yang cukup penuh,

"Emm, kenapa ramai sekali hari ini .." gumam Kyung Soo. 3 anak itu baru saja akan berbalik, sebelum sebuah suara terdengar

"OIIIII ! KYUNG SOO ! CHANYEOL ! CHEN !" suara Luhan mengelegar di tengah kebisingan kantin. 3 namja yang dipanggil tersenyum dan mendekatinya. Chanyeol duduk disamping Chen, sedang Kyung Soo memilih duduk disamping Luhan.

Terima kasih pada Luhan karena menyimpankan tempat untuk mereka,

"Kalian ingin pesan sesuatu? Aku yang akan ambilkan..." ucap Luhan. Kyung Soo memesan milkshake coklat, Chen memilih jus jeruk, sementara Chanyeol...

"Aku milkshake strawberry saja hyung~ tolong" Luhan terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Kyung Soo hyung !" Kyung Soo, Chanyeol dan Chen menoleh pada Sehun dan Kai yang berlari kearah mereka. Sehun duduk disamping Chanyeol, sementara Kai berdiri didekat Kyung Soo.

"Kau tak duduk Kai?" tanya Kyung Soo. Kai menatap ponselnya serius,

"Hei ! Sehunna~" panggil Kai. Sehun menoleh sambil menatap Kai bingung.

"Kita diminta berkumpul dilapangan basket sekarang. Kris hyung yang memberitahuku." Sehun mendesah lelah.

"Tapi aku lapar Kai~ dan juga aku lelah sekali... Pelajaran menghitung membuat otakku bekerja lebih banyak..." keluhnya

"Aishh! Aku juga Sehunna! Kajja! Lebih cepat kita berkumpul, lebih cepat kita kembali nanti. Jja!" Kai menarik Sehun berdiri dan berlari keluar kantin setelah melempar kissbye ke Kyung Soo yang tersenyum kecil sementara Chen bergidik geli.

"Hey! Dengan siapa Kai lari-lari tadi? Aku belum pernah melihatnya..." Luhan datang dengan 4 minuman diatas nampan.

"Dia yang akan kukenalkan padamu kemarin hyung~ tapi kau sangat sibuk dengan ponselmu 3"Kyung Soo merengut menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan,

"Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia teman ku disekolah yang lama, tak kusangka dia juga pindah kesini." Ucap Chanyeol menimpali. Luhan hanya mengangguk, sambil menyedot minumannya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan hukuman Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan. Kyung Soo menghela nafas , ucapannya tertahan karena,

"Oh! Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 2-A itu? Benarkah ? DAEBAAKK !" 2 anak yang berbincang,

"Tadi aku mengumpulkan tugas di Shim Sonsae. Kudengar dia mendapat hukuman sebanyak 60 soal. Dia menyelesaikan 50 soal dalam waktu semalam, apalagi kudengar tingkat kesulitan soal itu diatas level pelajaran kita. Waaaa~ aaku tak menyangka anak itu pintar juga!"

2 namja itu berbincang tak jauh dari mereka, membuat Kyung Soo langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'kau-tahu-tentang-ini-?" Chanyeol sendiri tersenyum kecil. Lalu mengaduk-aduk milkshakenya,

"Oh?! Baekhyun?" Luhan bergumam, sedetik kemudian ia mengerti. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol,

"Kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Luhan. Kyung Soo dan Chen menghadiahi tatapan menyelidik. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kikuk

"err, bu-bukan ~ aku emm, langsung tidur setelah dari kamar Suho-hyung kemarin." Elaknya,

Namun percuma, Luhan , Chen serta Kyung Soo tetap memberi tatapan menyelidik,

"Kau itu tipe anak yang tak pandai berbohong tuan bertelinga lebar ~" ucap Luhan sambil memicing menatap Chanyeol,

**TAP TAP TAP**

"PARK CHAN YEOL !" Suara menggelegar yang tiba-tiba terdengar di seluruh kantin membuat semua kegiatan ditempat itu terhenti sejenak,

"Astaga Baekhyun ~" Luhan menunduk malu, Kyung Soo memasang wajah datarnya sementara Chen dan Chanyeol membulatkan mata

Suara yang Dahsyat ~

Sosok mungil bersurai magenta itu mendekat ke meja Chanyeol, ia meletakan buku bersampul Strawberry lucu itu didepan Chanyeol,

"Apa ini kelakuan mu ?" Tanya nya ketus, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kantin dan mendapati bahwa kini ia jadi pusat perhatian,

"Emm," Chanyeol tampak bergumam, ia melirik Milkshake nya yang masih utuh, ia memutar otak,

Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya juga tak tahu kenapa semalam mau-mau saja menyelesaikan ( atau mengerjakan sebagian besar ) tugas Hukuman Baekhyun. Ia malu jika Baekhyun tahu ia yang mengerjakannya.

Bisa-bisa jika Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol yang mengerjakan tugasnya – secara cuma-cuma – ia tak mau belajar lagi ~

Tapi, siapa yang akan ia jadikan kambing hitam ?

"YAA TELINGA LEBARR ! JAWAB PERTANYAAN KUUU !" Baekhyun berteriak lagi, ia memasang tampang seperti seorang Senior yang membully Hoobaenya – meskipun jatuhnya tetap imut ,

Bayangkan saja , mata sipit yang tak terhias eyeliner – ingat Baekhyun terlambat hari ini ? ia tak sempat memakai eyeliner kesayangannya – itu dipaksakan digunakan untuk melotot, jangan lupakan juga bibir mungil yang mengomel – dan sesekali mengerucut – itu

Aww~ Byun-ssi ~ tolong kendalikan kadar keimutanmu ok ?

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri, ia memegang pundak Baekhyun sambil memasang senyum lebar. Ia mengambil buku Baekhyun,

"UWAAAAA ~ ~ BAEKHYUN-IE MENDAPAT NILAI A UNTUK MATEMATIKA KEMARIN NE ?SELAMAT !" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan heboh sambil tetap tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun mengernyit,

"PADAHAL KEMARIN AKU HANYA MENGAJARI BAEKHYUN-IE SEDIKIT ~ TAPI BAEKHYUN LANGSUNG BISA MENGERJAKAN 50 SOAL DENGAN BENAR ! WOAAAAAA ~ CHUKKAEYOOO !" semua berbisik mendengar ucapan Chanyeol,

Bukan rahasia lagi jika seorang BYUN BAEKHYUN itu CUKUP ehemmm miris dipelajaran Akademik. Beberapa kali anak-anak di sekolah itu mendapati Baekhyun dihukum dihalaman sekolah karena tak bisa mengerjakan Tugas.

Otomatis saat mendengar Baekhyun mendapat Nilai A untuk Tugas Hukuman semua menjadi kasak-kusuk. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kantin, ia kembali tersenyum sebelum menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk ditempatnya tadi,

"Nahh !karena Baekhyunnie mendapat Nilai A ~ aku traktir Milkshake Strawberry ok ?! CHUKKAE !" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dan pergi keluar kantin,

"YAAA ! TELINGA BESAR ! APA MAKSUDMU HAH ?! KAU MENGEJEK KU KARENA MENDAPAT NILAI A HEHH ?! KAU MENGATAIKU BODOH ?! YAAA !"

Teriakan Baekhyun berakhir saat mata polos itu bertatapan dengan Kyung Soo yang tepat didepannya,

"Diam ~ atau aku akan membuang seluruh eyeliner mu Baek ~ ~" ucap Kyung Soo dengan aura Satan nya,

**Glup !** Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, Kyung Soo mengedarkan pandangan ke kantin,

"kenapa kalian menatap kami seperti itu ?" desis Kyung Soo berbahaya , seketika seisi kantin yang mendengar meneguk ludah dan segera kembali ke aktifitas mereka. Baekhyun sendiri langsung menunduk dan meminum Milkshake kesukaannya itu , ia mengernyit,

"Hmmm, Milkshakenya enak."

"kalo begitu ~ minum itu sembari menjelaskan padaku caramu mengerjakan tugas itu Byun-sii ~" bisik Kyung Soo menyeramkan.

.

.

.

"Tak apa hyung, tak usah sungkan minta tolong padaku ~" ucapnya pada Suho, Lay , Kris dan Xiumin. Ia yang berada di perpustakaan - setelah kabur dari kantin - tiba-tiba dihampiri 4 Sunbae nya itu dan diminta membantu mengerjakan beberapa soal yang menurut 4 anak itu Sulit.

"Sekali lagi ~ Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah ^o^/" xiumin tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol. Kris menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja, ia mengernyit sambil menatap Chanyeol yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"kau benar-benar pintar heh ?" ucap nya, Chanyeol menatapnya sembari tersenyum kecil,

"Aku senang bisa membantu " ucapnya tanpa mengiyakan ucapan Kris. Xiumin menepuk pundak lebar Chanyeol,

"Ahhahahaha ~ selain pintar , kau juga rendah hati ne ?"

4 sunbae itu tertawa ,

"Oh ya , melihat metode mu mengajari kami barusan, menurutku seharusnya Baekhyun bisa mengerti dengan mudah. Bagaimana hasil belajarnya kemarin ?" Tanya Suho tiba-tiba. Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali,

"Errr, emmm yaa ~ baik ~" Chanyeol memasang senyum kaku,

"Jangan bilang ia tak mengerjakan tugasnya kemarin . . . ." ucap Suho memasang wajah tak percaya pada Chanyeol.

"Emm, di-dia mengerjakannya dengan cukup baik hyung ~ te-tenanglah ~" Chanyeol menjawab cepat – dengan ekspresi tak terlalu meyakinkan. Kris berdehem,

"Dia atau kau yg mengerjakannya ?"

"Te-tentu saja baekhyun ~" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengerjapkan mata cepat,

"Hhh, aku harus menyiapkan surat untuk mengeluarkannya dari Ekstra Vocal." Ucap Suho seraya membereskan bukunya. Lay mengerjap menatap sang kekasih,

"Kau serius ?" Tanya nya, Suho tersenyum,

"Tentu . Ini tentang masa depannya Lay-sayang ~" ucap Suho. Ia dan teman sekelas nya menuju Pintu , saat Chanyeol menghadang jalan mereka,

"Dia butuh waktu untuk memperbaiki nilainya hyung ~ kau tak bisa seperti ini. Menyanyi adalah hal yang paling ia sukai!" tanpa sadar Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan nada ucapannya, Suho mengernyit,

"Dari mana kau tahu ? kau baru beberapa hari mengenalnya." Potong Suho datar, Chanyeol menelan ludah ,

Benar juga . . .

Kenapa mulutnya jadi sok pintar sekali sih ?

Kenapa juga ia jadi begitu peduli pada anak itu ?

"Kau tak mengenanya Yeol, biarkan saja ~ ini sudah jadi keputusan kami." Kris berucap sambil menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol,

Baru beberapa langkah 4 orang itu menjauh, mereka kembali terhenti karena ucapan seseorang dibelakang mereka,

"Aku akan membuatnya berada di 3 besar di Kelas 2. Dalam waktu 1 bulan . . . . . jika aku tak berhasil baru aku akan mengikuti keputusan kalian."

Lay menoleh ke Suho, ia melihat kekasih nya . . . menyeringai ?

Oh My ~ sisi jahil kekasihnya datang,

"Baiklah ~ jika kau tak bisa melakukannya , dia harus benar-benar keluar dari Ekstra Vocal."

"Deal ?" Suho mengulurkan tangannya, Chanyel menatap tangan itu tegang,

"Deal."

Chanyeol menjabat tangan Suho mantap, lalu segera keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Selamat Berjuang Park Sonsae ~" lirih Suho sambil menyeringai

.

.

.

TBC ! (/T^T)/

A.N :

Hallo :D

Apa kabar ? giimana ceritanya ? bingungin ? ngga seru ? terlalu panjang ?

Cerita in lewat review ok ?

Btw , sebenernya LSA sedih , soalnya yg review kemarin sedikit padahal Viewers nya ampe 200 lebih

Jd, mohon review nya untuk Chap ini ok ? Ini FF pertama saya, jd pengen tahu responnya pembaca :)

Makasih .. #bow

**Balasan Review :D ** : (untuk yg tidak punya akun FFn)

kenmochi : ahaha ~ sama saya juga suka kl Kyungie jd galak gitu ~ SATAN SOO gitu lohhh :3 . Ini udah panjang blm ? ato malah kepanjangan ? Thanks for Review :D Review lg nee ?

Tania3424 : iya , chanyeol nya polos-polos gimana gitu :D . Thanks for Review :D Review lagi nee ?

KimRaeYeon : Syukur deh klo menghibur :) Thanks for review :D Review lagi nee ?

Ohmypcy : Terima kasih udah dibilang bagus :D , ini FF debut ku :) syukur kalo ada yang suka :D :D. Mau gigit Baekhyun ? Oh Silakan ~ gratis kok :) tp nanti ijin dulu ya ama Suaminya :) #LirikPCY ahahaha ~ neee ini udah dipubish :D maaf klo lama . Dan ini udah panjang khan ? Ato malah Terlalu panjang ?. Thanks for review :D Review lagi nee ?

Kin Ocean : Aduh ~ yaa ngga bego kok Baek nya , cuman kurang pinter aja :3 #apabedanya .. iya pasti nanti Baek jd pinter kok :D Tutornya aja Park Yoda Sonsae ~ hehehe. Ini semga termasuk Update kilat yaa ~. Thanks for review :D Review lagi nee ?

.i : iya ~ ~ nanti Baekhyun sedikit-sedikit pasti jd pinter kok :D tunggu aja :D . Thanks for review :D Review lagi nee ?

Guest : yaampun ampe ngakak :D hehehe ~. iya nih chan mau jd tutornya Baek ~ blm ngerti aja dia gimana si Baek ~ wwkwkwkwk :D. Thanks for review :D Review lagi nee ?

YOONA : Iya nih , padahal dimana lagi bisa dpet tutor plusplus kek si chanchan :3 ahahaha ` dia gak mau nya soalnya dia emang males belajar chingu :D. Ok, ini udah dianjut :) . Thanks for review :D Review lagi nee ?

**Maaf kalo ada nama yang ilang :( **

**Thank you so much :D**

**- LSA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

EXO - ChanBaek FanFiction

Author : LSA

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And Other

Pair : ChanBaek

Disc : All is not mine, except this Story.

Warning : Its **YAOI/BoysLove. BoyXBoy. Typos.** SchoolLife.

Rate Fic : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Lenght : Chaptered

'Author-Note'

**"Chapter 3 Update :D , Maaf lama, soalnya file yg udah selesei 5 chap hilang TT^TT dan yg ada di file yg tersisa itu cuman Chap 3 - itupun nggak selsei :( jd harus nulis lgi T^T , maaf klo feelnya ilang :( moga masih suka sama Ceritanya dan juga. Semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan :D Happy Reading ~ RnR :D :D"**

*IF ANY SIMILARITY TO OR IDENTIFICATION WITH THE STORYPLOT OR IDEA AND ANY WORDS OF ANYTHING IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL AND UNINTENTIONAL. NO PLAGIAT, FLAME OR EVEN BASH ! DONT LIKE DONT READ, JUST OUT!*

* * *

><p>Luhan meringis menatap Chanyeol. Chen hanya bergumam hal semacam "<em>yaa ~ mulut kadang memang bisa bergerak lebih cepat dari otak . . . sabar yaa ~ ~"<em>. Kai hanya menggeleng tak percaya, sementara Dyo berkali-kali bergumam "_itu salah mu bodoh ~"_. Hanya Sehun lah yang setidaknya sedikit _berperikemanusiaan_ pada makhluk tinggi tampan yang kini sedang mengadu jidat lebarnya dengan meja kantin.

"Chan-hyung ~ ~ tenanglah ~" Sehun menarik pundak CHanyeol – ingin namdja itu duduk tenang. Chanyeol mengusak poni nya kesal,

"Tidak bisa Sehunna ~ ~ bagaimana bisa aku tenang … Astaga ~ kenapa aku tiba-tiba bodoh sih ?"

Bingung ?

Ini adalah efek setelah Chanyeol sadar akan apa yang ia katakan pada Suho. Sebenarnya ia cukup percaya diri. Tapi setelah mendapat _laporan nilai Byun Baekhyun_ dari Kyung Soo – semangat dan rasa percaya dirinya lenyap.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibir,

"See ! bahkan kau sangat peduli pada anak itu hyung ~ ! kau bahkan tak sepeduli itu padaku ~" Sehun menyambar chocolate bubble tea nya – hasil traktiran dari Luhan – dan meminumnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir lucu. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun,

"Bukankah kau sudah pintar ?" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun semakin mengerucutkan bibir,

"Sudahlah CHanyeol ~ ~ jika kau memang tak percaya diri sebaiknya sekarang kau temui Suho dkk dan bilang padanya kalau kau tadi Cuma bercanda ~" ucap Luhan sembari memakan snacknya. Chen menggeleng,

"Jangan !" pekiknya tak setuju atas ucapan Luhan, semua menatapnya,

"Kenapa ? Ucapan Luhan-hyung benar ! dengan begitu Chan-hyung tak akan repot mengurusi manusia berisik itu :3 dia akan punya waktu untuk mengajariku" ucap Sehun semangat sambil tersenyum pada Chanyeol,

Chen menggeleng sambil bersendekap,

"Tidak tidak ~ ~ Lebih baik berjuang dulu, jangan sampai kalah sebelum perang seperti itu Chanyeol ~ yaa ~ meskipun hasilnya kau tetap akan kalah perang ~ tapi setidaknya kau sudah bersikap _gentleman_ dengan memenuhi tantangan itu ~" ucapnya (sok) bijak

Kai mengernyit, ia menghadap ke Chen ,

"Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat _tetap akan kalah perang _, hyung ?"

"Maksudnya ~ entah Chanyeol akan mengajarinya selama 1 bulan atau tidak ~ Baek bodoh itu akan tetap dikeluarkan dari Club Vokal." Kyung Soo menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih dengan cukup sadis. Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh,

"Habisnya ak-"

"Itu salah mu bodoh !" ucap Kyung Soo telak pada Chanyeol yang baru buka mulut,

"Kau sudah mengatakannya hampir lebih dari 10 kali padaku ~" Chanyeol merengut, Kyung Soo memelototinya. Chanyeol langsung diam, Kai mengelus pundak si kekasih,

"Intinya , bagaimanapun juga kau harus berusaha dulu Chan ~ kami akan bantu sebisanya ~" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

"aku juga ~ kalau kau kewalahan pada Baekhyun bisa memberitahu ku ~ akan kuberitahu kelemahan anak itu :D jadi kau bisa mengancam nya ! hahahahaha ~" ucap Chen sambil terkekeh. Luhan yang ada didepannya mendengus,

"Dasar manusia troll -_- , dan oh ya ~ Kyungiie kita ini pasti juga akan membantu ~ iyakan kyunggie ~ ?" Luhan menatap Kyung Soo dengan tatapan _so damn cute deer eyes_ andalannya.

Kyung Soo mengangguk pelan setelah beberapa saat. Merasa mendapat _kekuatan terkuat_ mereka bersorak – kecuali Sehun yang masih merengut karena Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun – Luhan , Chen, Chanyeol dan Kai langsung menghela nafas lega,

"Aku akan membantu agar Baekhyun dikeluarkan dari Club Vocal . . . " lanjut Kyung Soo yang membuat semua orang dimeja itu langsung diam.

"YAAYYY ~ ~ ! Kyung Soo-hyung yang terbaik ~ ~" kecuali Sehun yang kini bersorak sambil tertawa bahagia

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu kamar asramanya, ia sedikit bingung bagaimana cara mengajak Baekhyun belajar, yang benar saja tiba-tiba dia menarik Baekhyun lalu bilang

'Hai baek ~ ayo kita belajar :D kau harus jadi anak yang lebih pintar :D kajja !'

Bisa-bisa dia tuli karena diteriaki oleh Baekhyun -_-

Hhh ~ Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu berjongkok disamping pintu,

_Jangan terlalu ikut campur masalah orang_

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan ucapan Eomma ~" gerutunya

_Jangan membantu seseorang jika bukan dia duluan yang minta bantuan_

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan ucapan Appa ~" gerutunya lagi. Ia meluruskan kakinya, duduk dilantai lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya saat merasa benda itu bergetar .

Pip!

"Hallo Kyung Soo .. ada apa ?" CHanyeol menjawab dengan sedikit lesu,

"_Park chan ~ aku sudah mendapatkan ijin untuk baekhyun itu dari Jong Woon sonsae. Jadi cegah dia untuk datang ke ekstra hari ini."_

"Tapi bahkan tadi dia membolos sekolah kyung ~ mana mungkin dia ikut ekstra Vocal ?"

"_Hhhh ~ Baekhyun itu akan tetap datang ke Kelas Vocal sekalipun dia sakit -_- . Sudahlah yang penting jangan sampai dia kabur kesini. Dia harus mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris dari Miss Tiffany khan ? cepat sana ajari dia!"_

Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Kenapa kau membentakku ?" suara Chanyeol memelas,

"_Park Chanyeol ku beritahu ya ~ kenapa aku terlihat lumayan jahat atau galak pada Baekhyun ?itu agar ia bisa mandiri Chan ~ jd kau juga harus seperti aku. Jangan kalah dengan puppy eyes nya ok ? itu adalah senjata andalannya. Kau harus tegas. Jika ia membentakmu , kau harus membentaknya balik. Tunjukan kalau kau tak bisa di taklukan olehnya ~"_

Chanyeol merasakan aura satan keluar dari ponselnya,

"Kau kejam sekali kyung ~ kau tahu ? melihat wajahnya saat menangis kemarin aku tak tega. Karena itu aku nekat menantang Suho-hyung. Huaahh ~ aku menyesal ~ ~"

Kini ganti terdengar suara helaan nafas Kyung Soo,

"_Kau yang berjanji akan membuatnya mendapat peringkat – jadi kau harus menepati nya …"_

"Bagaimana jika ini gagal ? Dia harus keluar dari Kelas Vocal . . ."

"_Kau tak tega melihat dia menangis karena tak bisa ikut kelas vocal khan ? karena itu kau harus berusaha membuatnya belajar . . ."_

Chanyeol terdiam, ia menerawang . Sambungan sudah diputuskan sepihak oleh Kyung Soo. Namdja tampan nan tinggi itu menghela nafas lagi,

"Baekhyun ~ ~"

"Apa ?"

Chanyeol langsung menoleh kaget ke arah kanan, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar asrama sambil menatapnya bingung,

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu telinga lebar ?" Baekhyun mengernyit mendapati dahi Chanyeol berwarna merah. Chanyeol menggeleng, ia berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun yang sepertinya akan keluar,

"Kau mau pergi ?" Tanya Chanyeol heran, Baekhyun mengangguk, ia menarik resleting jaket putihnya hingga ke dada menutupi t-shirt warna biru muda yang dipakainya,

"Aku akan mengikuti kelas Vocal. Minggir ! aku hampir terlambat . . ."

**JDER !**

Oh Chanyeol panic, bagaimana cara menahan Baekhyun . . .

Chanyeol yang sibuk berpikir tak menyadari Baekhyun sudah hampir melewati Koridor kamar mereka, seketika secepat kilat Chanyeol mengejarnya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun

Sayang nya . . .

**BUG!**

Karena Chanyeol terlalu keras – atau terlalu semangat – menarik Baekhyun membuat namdja mungil itu terhempas ke tubuh tegap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang masih mencerna kejadian itu hanya mengerjap sambil tetap membiarkan tubuhnya menempel di dada tegap Chanyeol. Sekilas jika melihat 2 anak ini , kita akan mengira mereka akan berpelukan.

**1 detik**

**2 detik**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Suara detak jantung Chanyeol yang bisa didengar oleh telinga mungil itu seakan menghipnotis Baekhyun untuk tetap diposisinya, ia mengernyit

Entah kenapa mendengarkan suara detak jantung Chanyeol lebih mengasyikan daripada memainkan piano kesayangannya . . .

Detak jantung Chanyeol

Detak Jantung Chanyeol

Detak Jant-

"CIEEEE~ ~ ~ BAEKHYYUUNNNIEE SUDAH BESAAARRR ~ ~ SUDAH BERANI MAIN PELUK-PELUKAN ~ ~ ~ CIEEEE ~"

**SRET !**

Secepat kilat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menjauh , Baekhyun langsung menoleh menatap pemilik suara yang merusak moment indah itu

Tunggu !

Moment indah apa ?

Moment indah siapa ?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar lalu segera menatap _tersangka_ itu tajam,

"Apa-apa an kau hyung ?" ucapnya sinis, Namdja manis yang berteriak heboh tadi hanya tertawa,

"Aduhhh ~ uri Baekkie marah ~ ~ ahahahahaha ~ ~"

"KEY HYYUUUNGG !" teriak Baekhyun keras, Chanyeol mundur selangkah dan menjauhkan diri,

"Ahahaha ~ maaf maaf ~ jja baiklah aku pergi saja daripada mengganggu ~"

"KIM KEY BUM ! AWAS KAU !" Key berlari menjauh saat Baekhyun menatap nya tajam dan berancang-ancang mengejarnya,

Chanyeol bergidik melihat tatapan Baekhyun ke Kakak kelas itu , setelah ia rasa Baekhyun tenang ia menoel pundak itu,

"APA ?!"

Chanyeol kembali mundur, Baekhyun reflex menutup mulutnya,

"Ma-maaf ~ ada apa tadi kau mengejarku ?" ucapnya sambil menunduk,

Chanyeol tertawa canggung,

"Err, kau lupa ya ?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya , menatap Chanyeol bingung,

"Lupa ? lupa apa ?" ia mengerjapkan mata lucunya berkali-kali , memiringkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"I- itu tugas hukuman dari Miss Tiffany karena kau terlambat tadi . . ."

Baekhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibir , ia langsung menunjuk wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan jari lentiknya, membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah

"KAU YANG KERJAKAN ITU !"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata , lho kenapa harus dia ?

"Kenapa aku ? khan kau yang kena hukuman ! itu tugas mu !"

"KAU PIKIR ITU SALAH SIAPA HAAHH ?!"

Chanyeol teringat kata-kata Kyung Soo,

_Jika ia membentakmu , kau harus membentaknya balik._ …

Oh ! Ok! Chanyeol harus membentak balik

"ITU SALAH MU KENAPA TERLAMBAT BANGUN !"

Baekhyun melotot saat Chanyeol balik membentaknya, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu . . .

"ITUU SALAH MU KARENA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU DASAR BODOHHHHH !"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap sebal anak lelaki didepannya ,

"Cepat terjemahkan !" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuka buku paketnya pelan, sejenak kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol memelas,

"Ini banyak sekali ~ ~ aku tidak bisa bahasa inggris " ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan andalannya _puppy eyes_

Chanyeol tertegun,

Shit ! Baekhyun imutt sekaliiii ~ ~ , batin Chanyeol fanboying.

Dengan bibir agak mengerucut lalu mata yang mengerjap pelan, kepala yang dimiringkan lucu . aaa ~ ~ lucuuuu ~

_Jangan kalah dengan puppy eyes nya ok ? itu adalah senjata andalannya. Kau harus tegas._

DAMN ! dia terpengaruh, Chanyeol cepat-cepat berdiri lalu menggelengan kepalanya. Baekhyun menatapnya bingung ,

"Chanyeol ~ kenapa ?" Baekhyun berusaha merayu namdja tampan itu agar dilepaskan dan dibiarkan mengikuti Kelas Vocal. Ia dalam hati masih menyumpah-serapahi Kris yang tiba-tiba ke Asramanya tadi – memang Kris tidak berniat menemuinya dan Chanyeol tapi tetap saja… Gara-gara dia Baekhyun tidak bisa melarikan diri dari Chanyeol dan mengikuti kelas Vocal.

BRUK!

Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat Chanyeol meletakkan buku yang amat tebal dihadapannya,

"Pakai kamus itu! Cepat terjemahkan sekarang ! dan PERCUMA MENGGUNAKAN TATAPAN SOK MEMELAS ITU ! AKU TAK AKAN TERPENGARUH !" ucap Chanyeol (sok) tegas. Baekhyun langsung cemberut dan mengambil kamus itu, mulai menerjemahkan tugas hukumannya dengan berat hati

Tik

Tik

Tik

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dari tempat duduknya – ia memilih untuk duduk dipinggir ranjang Baekhyun yang berada dikanan meja belajar Baekhyun – baru 5 menit dan ia melihat namdja itu mulai kesulitan.

Chanyeol berdiri merenggang kan tubuhnya , ia melirik ke Baekhyun yang –untungnya– masih focus pada Tugas Hukumannya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ia melirik ke tempat sampah yang berisi sampah bekas susu kotak yang semuanya rasa strawberry.

"Yaa ~ byun baek tetap disini ok ? aku akan cari minum sebentar."

**Cklek !**

Baekhyun langsung menegakkan badannya , ia tersenyum saat merasa ada waktu untuk melarikan diri, ia menuju pintu dan . . .

**Cklek !**

Ia mundur kebelakang saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali masuk,

"Jika kau berani kabur ~ aku akan adukan ke Kyung Soo. . ."

TToTT Baekhyun

.

.

.

Luhan merenggangkan badannya dan mendudukan diri ke bangku di taman Asrama. Ia meneguk bubble tea nya dengan khitmad sambil menatap langit malam. Sebelum ia merasa seseorang duduk di sampingnya, ia menoleh lalu tersenyum manis seperti biasa,

"Hallo Sehunna ~ kau belum tidur ?" Luhan bertanya sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Sehun. Namdja itu menggeleng, ia terlihat terengah-engah. Luhan mengernyit,

"Kau darimana ? kenapa berkeringat seperti ini ?" Luhan mengeluarkan saputangannya, mengusap dahi Sehun. Sehun membuka mata dan menatap Luhan aneh ,

"Hyung ?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi aneh,

Luhan mengerjap,

"Kenapa ? kau ada masalah ? Mau cerita ? tenang aku bukan tuang gossip kok :3"

Sehun mengernyit sebentar sebelum akhinya tersenyum,

"Annii ~ aku hanya mimpi buruk ~" ucapnya pelan. Luhan langsung membulatkan mata rusanya,

"Mimpi buruk ? kau baik-baik saja khan ?" Tanya Luhan khawatir,

"Kau perhatian sekali ya hyung ?" Sehun terkekeh lalu mengusap surai Luhan lembut,

Luhan langsung menunduk dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kedepan – indikasi jika ia salah tingkah. Sehun tertawa, ia melirik Bubble tea yang dipegang Luhan. Ia meraih tangan Luhan,

"Mau menemaniku beli bubble tea hyung ?"

.

.

.

"Jadi Mr. Park , kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan terlambat bersama diva wannabe ini ?" Miss Tiffanya sudah berkacak pinggang didepan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun,

"Emm, maaf Miss , aku menemaninya mengerjakan tugas semalam…" Chanyeol berucap sambil menundukan kepala,

tiba-tiba dielas yang cukup hening itu terdengar suara . . .

"Once upon a time in the middle of a thick forest stood a small cottage…"

Semua melirik ke Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Chanyeol – ia berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol – dengan mata menutup , sepertinya ia menggigau

Chanyeol semakin menunduk malu, ia menggerakkan badannya kecil – sebagai isyarat meminta Baekhyun bangun.

"Psst ! Baek ~ ~"

"Don't worry, I'll run all the way to Grandma's without stopping." Baekhyun masih dalam alam mimpi nya,

Miss Tiffany mengambil nafas lalu,

"BYUN BAEK HYUUUUNNNNNN !"

.

.

.

2 minggu berlalu , dan selama itulah Chanyeol merasa hidupnya sangat amat berat. Berteriak pada Baekhyun, menyeret mahluk kecil itu dari Ruang kelas Vocal , atau bahkan menggendong paksa anak itu dari Kamar Chen.

Luhan datang dengan senampan makanan pesanan dan Sehun disampingnya dengan senampan minuman,

"Jja ! ini ~ ayo cepat makan ~" Luhan duduk diikuti Sehun disampingnya, Kai menelan cookies nya dan bersuara,

"Kulihat kalian semakin dekat saja ~"

Luhan dan Sehun saling tatap lalu menggeleng tak jelas,

"Daripada Luhan dan Sehun, 2 anak itu lebih dekat lagi" ucap Chen sambil menatap lapangan Sekolah yang terlihat lumayan jelas dari kantin,

Semua menoleh kesana dan mendpati Chanyeol yang mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah menggendong ranselnya.

"Apa baek-hyung ingin membolos lagi ?" Tanya Kai, Semua menghela nafas, Kyung Soo hanya diam sambil memakan makanannya tenang, Kai menempatkan dagu nya di bahu sang kekasih,

"Love ~ kenapa kau diam saja …" rajuk Kai, Kyung Soo mengelus surai itu pelan, ia menoleh kearah Kai dan melempar senyum manisnya sambil menggelengkan kepala lucu. Kai yang tak tahan langsung mencuri satu ciuman dipipi Kyung Soo.

"Jonginnie ~" rajuk Kyung Soo, Kai langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyung Soo,

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu heh ?" Tanya Kai sambil menggesekkan hidung nya ke pipi chubby Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo mengangguk semangat,

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Kai penasaran,

"Memikirkan cara agar Byun Baekhyun jera dan mengikuti semua perintah Chanyeol ~ emm, apa aku harus membuang semua eye liner nya? atau aku perlu mematahan kakinya ? aaa ~ ~ apa aku harus mengikat kan tali dilehernya agar dia tak kemana-mana ? Aduhh ~ aku bingung Jonnginnie ~ ~" Kyung Soo menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Jongin yang terdiam kaku.

Luhan meneguk ludah,

"Dasar Psico ~" gumam Chen.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berada diambang batas nya – seperti itu kiranya perasaannya – pada Baekhyun. Ini minggu terahir dan bahkan baekhyun belum bisa menyelesaikan soal dengan Materi Persamaan Linear dengan benar. Ini membuat kepala Chanyeol pusing,

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya lemas, ia menatap langit yang sedikit redup. Mulai minggu depan semua guru dikelasnya akan mengadakan ulangan harian – yang merupakan penentuan bagi Baekhyun – dan merupakan kiamat bagi Chanyeol karena Baekhyun masih saja belum bisa diajari dengan baik. Ia masih ingat saat beberapa hari lalu,

_"Byun Baekhyun ~ sebutkan 3 hewan Ovipar yang bukan unggas !"_

_Chanyeol langsung menegakan kepalanya, ia melirik BAekhyun yang duduk dibelakangnya cemas. Semalam saat ia menjelaskan ini pada Baekhyun – si mahluk kecil itu malah sibuk dengan milkshake strawberry nya._

"_emm, bukannya semua Ovipar bukan unggas ya ?"_

_Chanyeol menepuk dahinya, Baekhyun pasti tak bisa membedakan Ovipar dan Vivipar._

"_Hee ? Mr, Jung ~ dengarkan aku, semua hewan yang melahirkan itu bukan unggas ! apa Mr Jung pernah melihat ayam melahirkan anaknya eoh ?"_

"_Aku bicara tentang OVIPAR Mr. Byun !"_

"_AKU JUGA MR. JUNG !"_

Chanyeol malu setengah mati jika mengingat hal itu, astaga ~ Byun Baekhyun ~

Chanyeol menatap 2 orang yang tengah berjalan beriringan didepannya, mereka punya tinggi yang hampir sama. Yang satu pirang yang satu bersurai hitam legam,

"Pagi Kris-hyung ~" sapa Chanyeol. Kris menoleh dan tersenyum kecil,

"Pagi Yeol ~"

"Siapa ini hyung ? aku baru melihatnya ~" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk namdja lain yang tadi berjalan bersama Kris. Kris merangkulnya,

"Dia sepupu Xiumin ~ nama nya Tao – Huang Zi Tao. Tingkat 1"

"Ohh ~ Hallo Tao ~ perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol , Tingkat 2. Salam kenal." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan, Tao tersenyum amat manis lalu menerima jabatan tangan CHanyeol,

"Chan-gege itu teman namdja yang kemarin bertengkar dengan Bora-sonsae masalah Hemoglobin di koridor khan ? ahahaha ~ mana ada orang mati kena leukemia karena kelebihan hemoglobin ~ ~ ahahahaha ~ itu leukosit bukan hemoglobin ~ ahahahahaha ~"

Shit!

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk membawa Kantung kresek untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya,

.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung meminum rakus sebotol air mineral, ia berjalan ke meja Luhan dan teman nya yang lain, badannya sedikit limbung karena kepalanya terasa pening.

"Hallo ~" sapa Chanyeol lemas,

"Hal-"

"PARK CHAANYYEEOOLLLLLLL !"

Lagi-lagi suara itu ~ dengan segera Chanyeol memberikan ponsel putih yang dipegangnya ke Kyung Soo. Suara langkah Baekhyun semakin mendekat, ia bersikap biasa

**BUG!**

Chanyeol meringis merasa kepalanya yang tadi sedikit pusing kini semakin pusing saat sebuah diktat dipukulkan oleh makhluk kecil nan berisik di belakangnya.

"YAAAA ! BAEK-HYYUUUNGGG !" Sehun langsung mendekat ke Chanyeol dan mengusap kepala Chanyeol sambil melempar deathglare nya ke Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau selalu jahat pada Chan-hyung ? dasar bodoh !" Sehun membentak Baekhyun, BAekhyun mendelik sebal – ia baru akan membalas Sehun sebelum melihat benda yang menjadi alasannya menemui Chanyeol.

"Aaa ~ ponselku ~ ~" Baekhyun meraih benda itu – dan langsung mengerucutkan bibir sebal saat tahu ponselnya berada di tangan Satan's son – Do Kyung Satan Soo . . .

"Kyungie ~"

"Belajar atau ku patahkan kakimu ~"

TT^TT - Baekhyun

O.O - Other

.

.

.

"Suho-hyung ~ jangan manja ~ ini diperpustakaan !" Lay menepuk kepala bersurai coklat itu agar pergi dari pahanya. Suho mengerucutkan bibir, lalu kini berganti mengaitkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Lay , Lay menghentikan acara menyalinnya dan menatap Suho dikanannya,

"Apa lagi ini ?" Tanya Lay sambil memberi kekasihnya tatapan datar, Suho tersenyum bodoh. Sejenak kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Lay. Sang kekasih yang sudah malas mengingatkan hanya menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya,

"Lay – ah tidakkah kau merasa Chanyeol itu cocok dengan Baekhyun ?" Tanya Suho tiba-tiba, Lay mendengung tak paham, ia meletakkan bolpoint nya, lalu menatap Suho,

"Itu alasanmu mau menerima tantangan Chanyeol ?" Tanya Lay balik, Suho menggeleng pelan,

"Sungguh sayang ~ aku tak punya rencana apapun, hanya saja ketika melihat Chanyeol memperjuangkan BAekhyun agar tetap berada di Club Vocal membuatku merasa ada hal yang aneh. . ."

Mendengar ucapan Suho, Lay mengangguk-angguk,

"Maksudmu ~ Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun ?" Tanya Lay lagi, Suho mengangkat bahunya ,

"Mana aku tahu, tapi yang jelas sepertinya hubungan mereka akan ada dijalur yang berbeda setelah ini . . ."

.

.

.

Mr. Choi Si Won memandang seluruh kelas,

"Jadi sama seperti yang sebelumnya, meskipun hanya Ulangan harian. Saya akan tetap memberikan peringkat. Ini agar kalian bisa mengetahui kemampuan kalian dan memperbaikinya menjelang Ujian Semester beberapa bulan lagi." Jelas Mr. Choi yang disambut anggukan dari semua murid. Mr. Choi menatap Baekhyun,

"Aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari mu Baekhyun ~" ucap Mr. Choi, Baekhyun langsung menegakkan badannya , onyx beningnya bergetar saat bertemu dengan tatapan guru _tersayang_nya. Mr. Choi menghela nafas kecil lalu menatap Chanyeol,

"Chanyeol-ah ~ kau roommate Baekhyun khan ?" Tanya Mr. Choi, Chanyeol mengangguk kecil,

"Aku harap kau bisa membantunya. . ."

.

.

.

Sabtu ini semua anak sudah bersiap akan Ulangan-ulangan marathon dari guru mereka. Tak heran jika perpustakaan menjadi lebih padat, membuat Lay merengut didepan pintu Perpustakaan. Darisitu ia bisa melihat bahwa perpustakaan penuh, ia merengut dan akhirnya tetap masuk, semua menatapnya – Lay termasuk siswa yang terkenal – lalu tersenyum atau menyapanya,

"Oh ~ Lay-oppa ?" seorang gadis berkuncir piggytail menoleh ke Lay, Lay tersenyum.

"Bo Mi-ah ~ tidakkah ada tempat tersisa ? aku benar-benar butuh menggunakan perpustakaan . . ." Tanya Lay memelas, Bo Mi menampakan raut memelas juga,

"Lihatlah bahkan mereka berdiri ~" ucap Bo Mi sambil menunjuk beberapa anak, Lay merengut,

"Aish ~ aku kan kekasih Ketua OSIS ~ kenapa tak ada keistimewaan untuk ku ~ ~ ." Lay mengerucutkan bibir, Bo Mi terdiam sebentar lalu menjetikan jarinya,

"Bagaimana jika meminjam buku saja ? kau bisa mengerjakan tugas mu diruangan milik Suho-oppa kan ? disana pasti tenang . . ."

1 detik

2 detik

Lay tersenyum lebar lalu segera melesat ke rak langganan(?) nya, tangannya menggapai sebuah buku. Langkahnya yang akan meninggalkan tempat itu tertahan saat mendengar suara yang tak asing,

Ia mengintip ,

"Kau harus memindahkan ini ke sisi kanan, jika sebelumnya perkalian – kau harus merubahnya menjadi pembagian ~"

Suara Chanyeol

"Eugh ~ jadi ini berubah menjadi 32x dibagi 8 ?"

Suara si diva wannabe, Lay langsung bersyukur pada Tuhan melihat Baekhyun menunduk serius mengerjakan soal-soal latihan,

Chanyeol terlihat kembali membetulkan pekerjaan Baekhyun,

"Saat tanda kurang bertemu minus itu akan menjadi tambah, _-32 – (-5)_ pernyataan nya berubah menjadi _-32 +5_ . . . berapa hasilnya ?"

Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi lalu mulai menggoreskan pensilnya,

"minus 27 ~ jadi jawabannya B…"

Lay rasanya ingin berlari ke kekasihnya lalu memekik kegirangan – atau ia ingin menuju lapangan indoor sekolah lalu berteriak ke Luhan dan Xiumin, memberitahukan bahwa adik mereka – Diva wannabe mereka kini ada peningkatan.

Rasa bahagia Lay meredup saat ia merasakan hawa aneh – hawa mencekam yang emm bagaimana menjelaskannya , rasanya tenang namun mematikan, mata sipit nya tergelincir dan menatap meja yang berada di depan meja yang diggunakan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun.

2 anak duduk disana,

"Pantas saja Baekhyun menurut ~ ada Kyung soo disana ~" -3-

.

.

.

Minggu yang indah sebelum Ulangan harian esok hari,

Chanyeol terbangun saat merasakan tangan kecil menepuk dahinya,

"euh ?! Baek ?"

Chanyeol mengerjap bingung saat melihat Baekhyun sudah berpakaian rapi dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak padanya – dilihat dari bentuknya itu kotak bekal.

"Aku mau keluar ~"

Dan Baekhyun langsung pergi begitu saja, Chanyeol hanya mengernyit sebelum kemudian meletakkan kotak itu dinakas dekat ranjangnya lalu mandi.

.

Sungguh Chanyeol mengutuk orang yang menggedor pintu kamarnya saat ia masih mandi, ia cepat-cepat menggapai handuk dan membuka pintunya,

"GYAAAAA !"

Chanyeol langsung melangkah mundur dan menghalau tangan yang memukuli kepala indahnya,

"YAAA ! OH SEHUNNN !" pekik Chanyeol, Sehun berhenti, ia langsung merapat ke Luhan dan menutup mata rusa cantik itu,

"Berpakaian lah yang senonoh hyung ! "

Di dahi Chanyeol muncul siku-siku,

"KAU PIKIR ADA ORANG MANDI BERPAKAIAN SENONOH HAAAA?!"

Ok, abaikan adegan ini. Luhan langsung menyuruh Chanyeol menyelesaikan acara mandinya sementara ia dan Sehun akan menunggu.

Tak sampai 10 menit, Chanyeol sudah berpakaian senonoh – seperti kata Sehun dan duduk menatap 2 orang yang sedang asyik dengan dunia mereka itu.

"Jadi kalian kesini hanya untuk pamer kemesraan padaku ?" ucapan Chanyeol membuat 2 anak itu menoleh dan menatapnya,

"Maaf hyung, aku dan xiao lu kesini untuk mengajak mu pergi keluar ~ kau mau ikut ?" Tanya Sehun antusias, Chanyeol mendengus.

"Kalian akan berkencan dan dengan sok nya mengajak ku ? tidak terima kasih ~ aku lebih suka tidur dari pada menjadi bodyguard kalian"

Sehun dan Luhan langsung mengibaskan tangan panic,

"Aniiya ! aku hanya mengantar Sehun untuk membeli sepatu baru. Dia tak mengenal baik daerah sini. Jadi aku membantunya." Elak namdja manis itu, Sehun mengangguk meyakinkan, Chanyeol mengangguk tak peduli,

"Yah yah ~ apapun itu ~ sekarang keluarlah ~ aku ingin tidur ~ ini kesempatan ku sekali seumur hidup karena Baekhyun tidak ada ~ jja ! ppali ~ keluarlah ~" Chanyeol mengedikkan tangan kearah pintu,

"Baekhyun keluar ? kemana ?" Tanya Luhan heran,

"entahlah ~ menemui keluarganya mungkin. . ." jawab Chanyeol tak peduli

"Baekhyun tid -"

**BRAK!**

Pintu ditutup tepat didepan hidung Luhan dan Sehun

"ak… YA PARK CHANYEOOLLL ! DASAR TAK SOPAANNN !" Luhan berteriak didepan kamar Chanyeol. Sehun menggelengkan kepala lalu menggandeng Luhan menjauh,

"Sudahlah hyung ~" Sehun mengelus pelan pundak namdja yang lebbih pendek darinya itu , Luhan mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibir,

"Tapi tadi hyung ingin bilang apa ? Baek-hyung tidak apa ?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan menoleh lalu mengerjap pelan, kemudian menutup mulutnya pnik – membuat Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya penasaran,

"Hyung kau tahu sesuatu yang aku dan Chan-hyung tidak tahu kan ?"

Luhan menggeleng,

"Kau berani berbohong pada ku Xiao Lu ~ ~?" bisik Sehun disamping telinga Luhan,

Luhan membulatkan mata,

_Habislah aku . . ._

.

.

.

**TBC !**


End file.
